BoruSara: What Are We Now?
by SunSunB
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission. BoruSara is left alone to pester each other, but real feelings end up coming out. With their confrontation, they try to figure out if they want to be more, or if they can handle being more. Super cute fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is the revamped version of this story. I****'m hoping grammar and the story is fixed, as well as sounds better.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to continue the story and turned it into chapters. I will be uploading the other chapters very soon, hopefully tonight. So, look out for those. **

**If you don't want to read that much, you could definitely stop at chapter one and call it a one shot.**

**Please let me know what you think. :)**

**~Enjoiiii~**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mission to Confess.

"Ugh! Boys are so stupid, I swear!", Sarada pouted as she laid across the couch and roughly set her head down on Boruto's lap. He lifted his arms awkwardly, trying not to interfere with her movements as she settled. He rested his arms once again, as her actions stilled accompanied by an annoyed sigh.

"Sarada, you can't just swear off every guy just because one hits on you and you don't like it.", Boruto teased, poking her puffed cheeks.

* * *

The new Team 7, (including: Konohamaru sensei, Mitskui, Boruto, And Sarada), were on a mission. The mission they were given to complete was to assist a small, nearby village in finding a nuisance who has been tormenting their town's people with petty theft. This usually wouldn't be a mission for them since they were now all 18 years old, almost gaining the new rank of Jounin; but with the newly-found peace that lasted throughout the villages, the ease of missions was something they started to treat as paid fun.

Since the threat wasn't as big, with it only being one man committing small crimes, the team decided to split up. The team of four were now separated into partners of two, and would surveillance one half, while the other did the other half of the village. They would then meet back up at the hotel to go over any suspicious events or suspects.

* * *

This had been their first day on the mission. Konohamaru Sensei and Mitsuki were partners and had the other half of the village for the time being. Boruto and Sarada had finished their parts early and went into the village to get dinner after their shift.

During their time with their customary bantering with each other out of entertainment while they awaited their food, a man their age came up to their table and started to openly flirt with Sarada. Right in front of Boruto! For all the man knew, they could have been on a date and he just interrupted it.

Of course, Boruto did nothing to help the situation. He knew how aggravated Sarada would get when guys hit on her. She wasn't one to be easily upfront with her feelings, just like her father. Her pride, of course, always came first.

This hadn't been the issue lately though. Most guys interested in her just weren't people she liked and they wouldn't take "No" for an answer. For some reason people thought she was an "easily approachable person" because of how she was with Boruto; but even Boruto had to break through her rude, sarcastic, snarky shell before they got to their current point of friendship.

Boruto was always one that rolled with the punches, especially when it came to Sarada and her literal physical punches. This was just how Sarada was. He knew her personality too well and just shot the same motivated enthusiasm back at her. That's how they became best friends after all.

There was an unspoken language between the two of them that no one else could understand. If anyone else bantered with Sarada like the way Boruto did, they would get a mouth full of fist, but for some reason these two had a connection. Maybe because they've been forced into each other's constant presence since birth, but whatever the reason, they would never let anyone else in like the way they did with each other.

These people flirting with her didn't understand her at all. She did not like cocky people. She did not like when people interrupted her. And she definitely did not like people obnoxiously confessing their so called "love" for her.

While Sarada is a simple girl, she didn't need to be treated like a piece of meat. If someone truly liked her then they should pull her aside, one on one, and make it a cute, sentimental moment. Not slam an intruding hand on the table while she is having a nice time with her teammate and say, "What's up pretty face".

She strongly disliked when guys didn't have a filter or a time and place in mind with no respect. She couldn't do anything rash to put the guy in his place at the time. No matter how badly she wanted to channel her chakra directly from her fist to the guy's face, it would blow their cover. She sat there and ignored the guy giving Boruto a death glare for not helping. Finally, receiving an evil smirk from Boruto from across the table, she knew she would be getting no assistance this time from her supposedly "childhood friend".

It was a rough time, but finally, the guy backed away once she told him Boruto was her boyfriend and could seriously hurt him with one finger. The guy took one lazy look at Boruto, sizing him up with no effort. Boruto gave the guy a confident wink with one of his signature cheeky grins. He then faked shooting a finger gun indicating how he would injure the guy with his one finger. The guy's face deadpanned and respectfully left the table.

* * *

"OH, please. He wasn't the only guy who hit on me, there have been many before. Plus, you do it all the time!", She shot the blond-haired boy a glare through her red-oval glasses, as her head still rested on his lap.

Boruto rested his cheek in his fist that leaned on the armrest of the couch, "Who said you don't like when I flirt with you?", He gave her a seductive gaze and an all-knowing smirk that always raised her levels.

"ME! that's who!", Sarada flustered, pushed his face back with her hole hand abruptly and got up from his lap to pace in the space in front of them, "I mean who does that guy think he is, thinking he can just approach me?", She questioned waving her hands around furiously.

This made Boruto laugh as he leaned more into his comfortable position on the couch, "You're just such an approachable person, Sarada; how could he not think he could? With your rude sarcasm and eyes filled with constant thoughts of killing men.", He chimed with a hint of amusement behind his harassing words.

She stopped her pacing to give him one of her typical death glares and shot an accusing finger that was snappishly brought his way, "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You didn't help me one bit! You just watched me suffer.", She frowned as her threatening finger was inches from the boy's nose.

"Oh, come on, Sarada. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't watch you suffer?", He chuckled as he stood up and snatched her wrist playfully to get it out of his face.

"A good one!" She grumbled.

"You got yourself out of it, you're fine.", He pushed his case again.

"Yeah, by saying you were my 'boyfriend'!", She air quoted the word boyfriend with her two fingers. She was repulsed that she even had to do that just to get a boy to stop harassing her. A guy should take a no for an answer.

Boruto leaned in close with a devilish grin, "Or were you just looking for an excuse to call me your boyfriend?", he harassed, as Sarada was leaning back from his closeness with a loss of words and a fully reddened face.

They've been close like this before numerous times while messing around, physically and verbally, but lately her heart had been fluttering around him. They were teens now, 18 to be exact, almost adults. They've grown so much together from being: family friends, to teammates, to best friends. For some reason, just the thought of them being closer than friends kick-started Sarada's heart.

"I-I uh", she could feel the warmth of his forceful breath hit her face from the close proximity. He was still gently holding her wrist in his grasp which sent sensations through her body.

'No stop Sarada! What are you doing? Get it together, it's just stupid Boruto!'

She snapped her face to the side away from his gaze and slid her hand out of his grasp to cross her arms in defense, "Not even. He obviously wouldn't have taken me serious if I threatened him, 'I'm just a dainty precious flower', remember?", She quoted the words of the pitiful man from the table, "I was counting on you to help me out and you didn't! So, I figured I'd throw you into the mix anyway.", She sneered.

"Wow you really thought of everything for our relationship to work out.", He pressed even further, flustering Sarada even more. She turned bright red and puffed her fist to the side of her like an angry child.

"Oh, shut it! It was fake, I would obviously never think of you that way.", She raged out her aggravation, as she walked heatedly to the room she'd be staying in for their time being.

* * *

Coincidently, Boruto and Sarada had to share the same room and a bed, due to the lack of resources.

It was decided when they got to their hotel to share rooms since that was their only option. Boruto, of course, figured since they were in pairs, the team mates should be in the same room together. Also, whenever he shared a room with Mitskui, he was mysteriously stared down and practically had his every movement monitored like he was a test subject. Sarada on the other hand, was a lot cleaner than the two boys, and always smelled of fresh strawberries like her house. He would pick rooming with her any day. Konohamaru didn't have an issue with this of course. It was usual for them to pick roommates for the nights they had to spend on missions, since a lot of hotels didn't have 4 separate beds or for cheap if they did.

* * *

Boruto chased after Sarada to their shared room, "You can't be mad at me, Miss SA-RA-DA!", he yelled.

Boruto rushed in to the room and Sarada turned around rapidly at how he tempered with her name. She loathed when he'd say it like that. He used to pick on her all the time when they were little and that was his go to way of making fun of her.

Unfortunately, when she quickly turned around to face Boruto, Boruto was already storming after her and was not expecting her to stop. Boruto clashed into Sarada and thankfully they fell on the bed. Boruto was on top of her, slightly crushing her. When Boruto faintly lifted himself off enough to face her, they were both blushing hard at their circumstances, but Boruto would not let up, "W-Wh-why are you mad at me! And why wouldn't you ever think of me in that way?", he said a little hurt as his brows furrowed and searched her eyes for answers. More for his last question.

She watched as the very close Boruto saddened right in front of her. She had gone a little too far, she guessed, but why should he care how she felt about him?

"Why does it matter to you if I think of you in that way or not?", She whispered. Why was he so serious about the subject? They were constantly flirting and bickering with each other, but they've been acting like that since they were children.

Boruto's face released from his saddened expression, "Just forget about it", he pushed himself off of her and presented a hand to help her up. When she took it her whole body quivered with a feeling of nervousness. She was pulled closer than she was expecting when he helped her up and Boruto had her hand in his, still thoroughly interrogating her eyes for the answers he wanted.

"Sarada i- ", he began but was cut off.

"Were back!", Konohamaru announced from the entrance of their hotel room door as Mitskui followed close behind.

Boruto dropped his head in hopelessness and let go of Sarada's hand, "I'm going to go take a shower.", he said not waiting for a response as he walked away.

Sarada nodded in response even though the boy's site was far from her. Detached from what she couldn't wrap her head around, she watched as her expressionless friend wondered into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

'What was he going to say?', Sarada contemplated.

Sarada went and greeted her two roommates and told them Boruto would be in the shower. Boruto came out a while later to talk with the team. Sarada took that as her cue to shower while Boruto wrapped up their day around the village with their sensei.

* * *

By the time Sarada came out of the steamy shower and was dressed for bed, their room was pitch black.

"Boruto?", Sarada faintly whispered in case he was already asleep.

"Hmm?", He said in a clear enough purr to indicate he was not yet asleep.

"I- I can't see…", Sarada's eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness yet. She kept her position at the bathroom door so she wouldn't trip with an attempt to try to find the bed.

Boruto turned on a small lamp next to the bed that lightly dimmed the room enough for her to make her way to the bed. He watched as his favorite girl lit up from the dim, yellow, tinted light, and swayed with her soft footsteps. As her hair brushed against her shoulders in an enthralling pattern. As her eyes focused with passion, like they commonly do for everything she did. She was all he could think about ever.

He felt imprisoned that he put himself in this position. She was his friend and was supposed to be nothing more. He shouldn't be thinking of her in these ways. In ways that were more than a friend.

Once she made it safely to the bed, wrapped in covers they were to share, he quickly turned off the light and stated 'Goodnight' a little coldly.

She could sense the tension and she couldn't understand. She was usually harsh on him, that's how they worked, but why was it affecting him now?

"Hey Boruto?", she whispered in a soothing, gentle voice that made him blush deeply. He loved the sweet serenade her voice carried when she said his name.

"Hm", was all he could manage in reply.

When he didn't get a response back, he rolled over on the bed to face her, only to realize she was already facing him and that their noses were touching now. He hid his blush at the small touch with the darkness of the night that surrounded them, as he stared into his favorite onyx eyes that were barely lit from the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Why are you mad at me, Boruto?", Sarada pondered with a more concerned tone.

There it was again. She knew how to make him melt with the sugary tone that carried his name alone. She had been doing it since they were kids whenever she would seriously hurt his feelings, but now? When they were teens? It had a damaging effect on his heart the more he aged, and he was sure she didn't know what she was doing to him. He loved this girl. She made it easier and easier to fall in love with everything about her as more than friends.

He pressed his eyes shut and let out an uneven breath he had been holding in. He returned his gaze to his favorite Uchiha and slid a strand of hair behind her ear, gently grazing the soft skin of her cheek on the way, "I could never be mad at you, Sarada."

He said it so effortlessly, breathily. How could she not melt? He had been doing it for years as well, whenever he would forgive her and it made her heart skip every time. His voice was raspy, yet harmoniously held her name with a murmur, and her fears of losing him would fade away. She loved this boy, but he was just her friend, right?

"Then why were you… sad, earlier", she managed to piece together her new question.

"I promise it was nothing", he said removing his hand from her hair and was getting ready to pull it away when she tenderly put his hand in hers and added pressure to his hand lightly to stay on her cheek. This made him lose control. Why did she have to play with his feelings like this?

"Please Boruto. Were the BoruSara duo, you can't hide this from me.", she said with a gloomy tone and puppy eyes of pain. She hurt whenever he would hide things from her. No matter the tough shell she had for everyone else, it always fell quickly for Boruto. She just wanted the same from him. He could trust her, he always has.

"I can't tell you this time, Sarada, I'm sorry.", He said taking his hand back once again.

"Boruto, please?", she said one last time with agony grazing the breaches of her eyes.

He couldn't do it anymore. She was going to be the death of him; whether it was from his heart exploding or her physical attacks. If what he was going to do next meant having to sleep on the couch or be punched into oblivion, then so be it; but he had no words left to say.

The distance between them was already scarce, but Boruto quickly eased to lessen the space even more and met his lips with Sarada's softly, but passionately. He deepened it while he had the chance, putting his hand to wrap around the back of her head while his thumb grazed her cheek tenderly. As his other hand pulled at the curve of her back to close the space between them. She was fully pressed against him.

Feeling every inch of her childhood friend's muscle and warmth through his thin grey t-shirt he slept in. She was shocked. Boruto was kissing her and she was kissing back. Then it stopped before she knew what to do. He sadly brought his lips to release hers and rested his forehead on hers in regret.

"I'm sorry, Sarada."

There it was again. The sweet voice he never used unless it was along with her name, and now she knew why. She was stunned, why was he saying sorry? She didn't know what to say or do except for stare at him and blink, as his eyes stayed shut, with their foreheads resting on each other's, their breaths in sync, and him still holding her close. This was her new favorite feeling that was ending way to quickly as he was letting go.

"W- ", Sarada cleared her throat to regain the dignity she had left from fully melting two seconds ago, "What, where are you going?"

He began to prop himself up to turn back over to his side, "I'm sorry, Sarada, I didn't want to lose this friendship, but I can't handle the strain in my chest anymore. I'm sorry if I made things weird between us… You're just so-", She grabbed his face and smashed it against hers impatiently as their lips were brought back into another dazed kiss of neglecting, of sadness, of loss. She didn't want to lose him, he was all she wanted now. Sarada ran her hands through his silky washed hair. He dragged his hands to find their spot back around her waist as he hugged her even tighter than before, scared of letting go, when he finally broke the kiss once more.

Breathing heavily Boruto whispered, "- captivating.", to finish his previous sentence, "Sarada, I like you. A lot. A-and it hurts me… a lot.", he confessed with a sudden out of breath desperation, as his eyes stayed pressed shut.

The air fell silent. He wanted her to know his feelings. He was planning it for the longest time, but it was hard with how close of friends they were. He couldn't lose her, and If that meant hiding his feelings then that's what he would do. But now, it had to be said. This was his only chance and he wouldn't let it go.

He wouldn't let her go.

Sarada never knew how to handle her feelings, and he knew this, but she knew he would be the only one she had feelings for, ever. Hearing the fear in his voice broke her a little. She wanted him to be sure that what he was doing was right.

She delicately brought her hand away from the silkiness of the blonde's fresh hair and caressed his whisker-lined cheek, while giving an easy smile to turn at her lips. She brought her two fingers to his forehead with a lasting touch of reassurance, "Boruto… I like you too."

* * *

-Note-

I have another story of Boruto and Sarada in the making and am hoping to have it finished once I force myself to fix my previous works. If you enjoyed this story or my ideas keep a look out for the new story to come!

Thank you for your support :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a Dream

Mitsuki knocked 5 times exactly. He got no answer. 

It was 7 am. Konohamaru and him were about to leave for their share of safeguarding the village. Mitsuki noticed his two teammates were not up for their shift and should be leaving the same time as them. Mitsuki looked over his shoulder at Konohamaru for a suggestion on what he should do when he was met with no answer to his 5th time around of knocking. His sensei just shrugged in reply. Mitsuki came to the conclusion to open the sliding door that secured their room and was presented with two sound sleeping ninja. 

'If this was an attack, they'd have no chance.', Mitsuki noted to himself as he watched the two resting teens not flinch by his entering. 

Mitsuki cleared his throat and started with a broad, firm "Good morning" to try and wake them up. 

Successfully, Boruto and Sarada's eyes hazily opened at the same time to the annoyance. After their eyes adjusted, their drowsy eyes met, then wondered to the feeling of warmth they both held in their hands. They reddened at each other once they noticed their close proximity and their hands intertwined. Realizing they must have slept like that, they both shot away from each other, sitting up on their respective sides of the bed. 

"Uh, Hey Mitsuki. What's up?", Boruto said, trying to mask the awkwardness as he fake stretched. 

Of course, Mitsuki wasn't one that caught onto things so easily. He just tilted his head slightly at Boruto's abruptness and shrugged, "Sensei and I are leaving for the village. You two should be leaving soon as well." . 

"Right, right.", Boruto said a little self-conscious, "We will leave soon! Thank you for waking us up.", Boruto said with a clumsy smile. 

Mitsuki shut the door and left contently with Konohamaru. 

* * *

Sarada had already made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth during their conversation. Boruto got up to join her, but soon realized there was awkward air between them.

They stood wordless, watching themselves in the mirror while brushing their teeth, not daring to meet eyes.

Boruto couldn't handle the tension between them and he didn't know why there even was. Once he was done, he found an excuse and left the room hastily to make them breakfast while Sarada finished getting ready with her signature work out uniform and headband tied across her forehead.

Sarada watched as her lazy best friend allowed his floppy blonde hair to droop every which way, as his grey color schemed pajamas laid lazily across his body, and his lazy slumped posture as he leaned one hand on the counter with his legs crossed as he cooked them something on the stove.

She giggled a little at her site. His aesthetic was always lazy no matter if it was waking up or his usual wear. She had yet to see him clean up nice. Her giggle caught his attention, signifying she was in the room.

Shadowing his current theme going on, he sluggishly turned around to meet eyes with a beautiful, refreshed, dark haired figure. He offered her a raised eyebrow for why she was giggling which drew her closer.

She playfully flicked a piece of his floppy hair that lingered in front of his face. This resulted in her giggling even more as she sat on the counter next to the stove where he was cooking, "You're just so lazy looking all the time."

Boruto shot her a tired glare. He just woke up, what was she expecting, "Well, if you didn't take so long to get ready, I'd be more presentable, Miss SA-RA-DA.",

She glared evilly at him from the used nickname and he stiffened. That brought back memories of last night which he forgot about.

Did that really happen? He couldn't believe something like that could have happened, it must have been just a dream.

Sarada caught him blushing and tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. He was acting peculiar today.

He realized he had been caught and bitterly returned back to his task at the stove. It had to be just a dream.

He could feel her curious gaze examine him and he was starting to get uneasy. There was no way that last night actually happened, right? Then he remembered the kiss and his face lit up red rapidly. If that was a dream, it was an intense dream, but if it wasn't a dream then he had really kissed Sarada. His friend since child hood.

"Are you getting sick, Boruto? You seem like you're over heating?", Sarada positioned her delicate hand on his cheek to feel his reddened, hot face.

Boruto's memories were flooding with everything Sarada related. He remembered this morning when he woke up with her hand in his, if last night didn't happen then why did they wake up like that. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"I AH!", he jumped at the touch of her agile, sweet, affectionate hands touching his cheek to feel his warmth, "I mean! I uh, I'm okay! Yeah, it's just from the stove, yup. It's getting hot over here, ya know. Hey, do you mind finishing breakfast while I go get ready? Thanks!", he rambled, shoving the spatula into her hand, "Oh and don't forget to take your headband off for today, we are supposed to be undercover.", He said with a traditional Boruto smile that lingered on his face when he thought of how natural she looked without a headband. She looked pretty badass with it on, but he liked seeing a more relaxed side it gave her with it off. He then scurried off to their room, trying to maintain his being as normal as possible.

Sarada was frozen with a spatula in her hand as she sat on the counter confused, "What just happened?", she whispered to herself, but then finished his work after taking her headband off.

Boruto splashed his face several times with cold water from the bathroom sink. Once drying his face off, he gazed at himself in the mirror in horror.

"If last night actually happened, then _what are we now_?", He said to himself in the mirror. How was he supposed to act? He's never even had a girlfriend before and he didn't even know if this meant she was his girlfriend now. He was internally freaking out. While he is fine with the thought of having a girlfriend, this is Sarada we are talking about. His friend since birth, his best friend, his teammate! Would it make their team weird now? Oh no, what has he done. He didn't think anything through.

He ran his hands hopelessly through his yellow mop of hair and tugged at it, "What does this mean!", he accidentally yelled too loud.

Sarada pushed through their bedroom door and put her head up against the bathroom door, "Boruto, are you okay?", She said concerned, trying to make her voice reach through the door. She heard him from the kitchen. He was usually a loud kid, but why was he yelling now in the bathroom?

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good, sorry.", Boruto embarrassedly said, within his side of the door.

"Okay… Well, breakfast is ready.", Sarada's voice faded as she lifted herself from the door and left the room to set the table for them.

Boruto slid his back down the side of the door and huffed, "I gotta figure this out." 

* * *

Once Boruto was dressed, he awkwardly met his teammate at the table to eat their breakfast. Sarada had everything ready, even his plate of food, and she was sitting there patiently waiting so they could eat together.

"Uh, Thanks for finishing up for me, Sarada.", he said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, of course.", She stated with no emotion back, barely making eye contact with him. She didn't know how to act either, and Boruto's weird mood today wasn't helping.

They ate silently together, then left the hotel for their mission. 

* * *

Their interval of investigating the village was tough. They hadn't said a word to each other since they left the hotel. Neither of them dared to start a conversation and settled for comfortable silence as they walked the village. 

It wasn't a topic they were necessarily good with. Both of them were terrible with relationship subjects. Their friends usually left those topics to Cho-Cho or Inojin, but they didn't have either of those people to help them currently. 

After a few hours of walking the village, they stopped for a water break on top of a roof and sat with their feet dangling. 

Sarada couldn't put her finger on what was going on with Boruto's mood, but she couldn't find the courage to make him speak up. 

After a few minutes into their break Boruto ruined their quietness. 

"Uh hey Sarada?", he said uneasily. 

"Hm?", Sarada hummed in mid drink of her water. 

"Do… Do you remember last night?" 

She choked on her water and coughed, "I do…", she said with a questionable tone. He regretted it, she was sure. That has to be what was bothering him today. This is why she didn't open up to people, it always turned sour on her. 

"So that actually happened last night, then?", Boruto questioned with problem in his voice as he turned his head to look at her a little scared. It wasn't a dream. He actually kissed Sarada. 

"It did.", She said frankly. She was starting to get angry. If he really had no emotion towards her, he _should_ regret last night. She wasn't a toy he could just turn his feelings off and on for. She was irritated, she really thought they were going to have something special. 

"Hey, why are you getting mad?", Boruto said giving her all of his attention. He was sitting as close as possible to her now and facing her with his stupid cute face which made it very hard for Sarada to stay mad.

"Look.", she stated with a release of breath, "I get that you regret it, you don't need to sugar coat things for me. You should know by now I can handle myself.", She spat as she shoved the water they shared into his chest and got up from sitting on the roof next to him. 

He sat there dazed with the water bottle pressed into his chest. 

_'What just happened?', _he tried to process. 

He set the water bottle on the roof to get up and raced in front of her to stop her from leaving. 

"Hey hey hey, slow down.", he said ushering two hands up, "Who said I regretted it?", he said with his puppy dog eyes gleaming down at her. If anything, he wanted last night to happen again, but he didn't want to put Sarada in any uncomfortable position. 

"Was that not what you were implying?", she said fiercely, as she crossed her arms and popped a hip. 

"No! oh gosh no! Sarada…" he took both her hands eagerly, "I was really hoping it happened. I was hoping it wasn't a dream!", he said with desire, shoving her into his chest for a tight reassuring hug. Her arms stiffened to her side and then released their tension. She really could never stay mad at him. 

She finally hugged back and murmured, "Idiot". 

"Hey, what was that for?", he said fake hurt. 

"Because you're an idiot! That's why. Why were you acting so weird this morning if you didn't regret it?", she murmured, leaving her face to rest against his chest so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. She was hurt at the fact that he thought it wasn't real. He must have felt something last night, unless it just wasn't that significant to him. They confessed to each other, how could he not feel anything.

"Well...", he chuckled fretfully and scratched the back of his head with one hand, "I was just worried?" 

"Worried for what?" she said with wide eyes as she leaned back to look at him. Leaning into his other arm that was still holding her against him. 

"I mean, I was worried because… what does that make us now?", he confessed in a serious tone. 

Sarada flushed and her brain stopped working, 'What does that make us now?' she replayed. They weren't dating, but she didn't know if she could still call them just friends after what happened.

So, what were they…? 

The two were interrupted when the other part of their team appeared. They broke away from each other's embrace quickly to look as normal as possible. 

"Hey Boruto, Sarada!", Konohamaru shouted with a wave as he hopped over roof tops with Mitsuki to catch up to them, "I have some news...", he said out of breath from finally finding them. 

"Our mission is completed.", Mitsuki spoke first with the news. 

"We are relieved early.", Konohamaru followed, "The guy we were looking for ended up getting drunk last night and was caught by the police. We are no longer needed. How funny, right?" 

The two teens awkwardly laughed in response. They didn't know how to act normal anymore with each other, the team, or with anyone else now. 

"…Anyways", Konohamaru cleared his throat from the dryness he gained from running and noted their awkwardness, but continued, "We need to report back to the leaf, and since it's only the afternoon I think we should be able to make it back to the village before dark. Now we will be able to make it back for the Festival in two days!" 

The team agreed excitedly and hit the road back to the village after they grabbed their luggage from the hotel. 

The whole walk back Mitsuki and Konohamaru were laughing and telling jokes about their time, while Boruto and Sarada were trying to laugh along, but they were stuck in their separate thoughts. 

'What where they now?', they questioned themselves in unison as they briefly stole a glance at each other, blushed and turned away rapidly. 

The two were very out of character, but the other two teammates decided to let it go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Question Left Unanswered

Once the team reached the village, and was done debriefing with the Hokage, they were free from any missions for the upcoming week due to a festival the leaf was holding. It was already around 8 pm when they finished. Instead of their usual celebration dinner for completing another mission together, tiredly, Team 7 said their goodnights to each other and went their separate ways.

That night Boruto and Sarada laid in their beds unable to sleep. Caught in their same thought.

**_'What are we now?'_**

Sarada finally gave up on her attempts at sleeping. She threw on a dark magenta hoodie that Boruto left at her house when they hung out last. She never really understood how that boy constantly left his things at her house. He was over practically everyday. You would think he'd remember to pick up his stuff, but then again she wasn't complaining. Now she got to wear his warm, over sized hoody that reminded her fondly of him.

She led herself to her balcony and pulled her new hoody up to cover half of her face. She could smell Boruto's scent that was left. She shuddered at the thought she was enjoying the smell of him. She never thought she would enjoy Boruto. Her younger self would be kicking her for her matured feelings. She enjoyed pretty much everything about him now. They have grown so close over the years, she really couldn't imagine her team or life without him.

What was there really to think about? She obviously liked him. She was wearing his hoody even, and enjoying it. She loved their times together, their bantering, how much fun they had together, how great they got along. It was practically inevitable that they got together now that she thought of it. They've known each other since they were born and have been connected at the hip since their teaming up.

She couldn't figure out why she shouldn't be with him. She liked him and he liked her. There weren't any cons she could piece together and she didn't want there to be any. Sure, he was definitely an idiot at times, but he was her idiot. Every dumb trait about him made her like him more. It was what made Boruto himself.

* * *

Two bright-blue eyes spontaneously emerged in front of hers, breaking her thoughts. This caused her to jump out of surprise and lean back too far only to lose balance. Boruto caught her with one hand swiftly wrapping around her back as she held two sleeve-covered hands to his chest to steady herself as she rested in his grasp.

She definitely was not expecting the boy she was up all night thinking about to pop up right in front of her on her balcony.

"Wow, Sarada, falling for me already?", he cheesily said in a hushed tone to not wake anyone in her house, while hovering above her with an obnoxious, cheeky grin.

Sarada couldn't help but to blush and quietly laugh. Standing herself up and pushing out of his grasp, she straightened out her hoody by brushing it down out of habit. She was always so proper, even if she was wearing a hoody and pajama shorts.

"Oh, shut it. It's not every day you get a creeper bursting in front of your face when you're on your own balcony.", she pointed out.

"I'm not a creeper!", he whisper-yelled, trying to defend himself while also trying not to wake anyone in the house or neighborhood.

"Okay creeper, then why are you here, you couldn't sleep either?", she rested her arms over the edge of her balcony as she stared at the street below.

"I needed to talk to you…", he said nonchalantly putting both his arms over his head and leaning his back on the railing.

Sarada tried to hide her blush at how easily charming he was, "Oh? And what for?"

"Well, You never really gave me an answer...", he said sheepishly turning his gaze to hers with a small embarrassed smile.

"About?", she tried to avoid the question with her gaze glued on the street in front of her. She really didn't like confessing her feelings first, especially when she already did. She wanted everything to be clear and to the point and if he had something to say, he should say it where it leaves no question.

"About... the incident on our mission…", he continued to be vague and not make eye contact, except for occasional glances to try and see what she was thinking.

"Please do tell me about what incident?", She emphasized. Why would he use that word? This is why she got mad the first time and it made her think that he regretted everything.

Boruto slumped over and shot her a twitching eye, "Sarada, work with me here. Ya' know I'm not good at these types of things."

Sarada brought her sleeve-covered hand to cover her giggle that was created by his silly reaction.

Boruto found it irresistible. His twitch turned into a loving sigh as he straightened back out, "Well?"

It fell silent for a while and Sarada became scared. She really didn't want any mistakes or regrets between them, "Boruto, are you sure?"

"Sure?", he cocked his head in confusion.

"Do you like me?", she said with a soft-shaky tone of insecurity. She made sure not to break eye contact so she could confirm his words were true.

"I do…" he said shakily back. His palms were getting really sweaty from nerves as he shoved them in his pant pockets. He dared to ask the same question, "Do you like me, Sarada?", he repeated. His anxiety was taking over the longer she didn't reply. She just stared at him for a moment with her beautiful wide eyes and her attractive parted soft lips. He was starting to not be able to control his nerves any longer as he watched her mouth part open even more to answer. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut like a little kid afraid of getting yelled at and flinched, but his eyes shot open in response when he heard her sweet voice of, "I do like you back, Boruto Uzumaki. Don't you remember from that night?", she said playfully, trying to lighten their nerves that consumed the air.

His shoulders relaxed and he restarted his unnerved personality back up, "Well then don't you remember from that night that I told you first. Why did you need to ask again?", he said with arms crossed and a cheeky cheshire grin.

"I just had to be certain your feelings haven't changed since then…", she said returning to her view off the balcony.

Boruto proceeded to get closer to her and placed his fingers to hold her chin towards him so their eyes could meet, "Well I am confident that I like you and that will never change."

Her face flushed a deep red like her glasses, under the moonlight. Boruto definitely noticed this and had to take this opportunity to pester her.

"Did I make Sarada Uchiha blush?", he said excitedly. It wasn't every day someone got an emotion other than irritation out of Sarada.

She gave him a hard shove and crossed her arms. Her signature move of defense, "Oh cut it out. You were just in my personal space, that's all."

Boruto chuckled which faded quickly. He finally got serious once again, "Sarada, would you want to be something… more?", he said peering back into her view.

"Something… more?", she repeated.

"Something more… than friends?", he corrected.

Sarada faltered again. She just wasn't sure. She knew she liked him, but she was always really bad with commitment and he knew this.

He could see her mind reeling through all the bad possibilities and he wanted to stop it, so he did.

"How about I take you to the festival and you tell me at the end of our date if you want to be something more or not?", he offered brightly.

"Our date?", she said surprised.

"Our date.", He confirmed and winked.

He gave her a peck on the cheek which left her face with an overwhelming burning sensation, "I'll pick you up at 7 pm for the festival. See you then.", he did a two-finger salute and disappeared off her balcony into the night.

She went back inside and giggled on her bed excitedly. She was going to have her first ever date!

* * *

-Note-

I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying the story so far.

Please let me know what you think!

I have more chapters to upload, but will upload them tomorrow hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mama Haruno Knows All

Sarada woke up early. It was the day before the festival. Although she had a hard time sleeping from the bounds of excitement building up in her all night, she woke up refreshed and prepared for what the day would bring her. She was full of an energetic sensation. She cheerfully bounced down the stairs with pep to her step to greet her mother in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Mama!', Sarada sang as she quickly sprang on her tip toes to gleefully give her mother a peck on the cheek before she grabbed an apron to help with breakfast.

Sakura's mouth formed an "O" out of surprise. Her daughter was unusually lively this morning.

"You're extremely enthusiastic today, did something happen on your mission?"

Sarada stiffened when her mind vividly replayed the set events that occurred on her recent mission. She could not tell her mother anything about that. She did not need to know that her and Boruto kissed while they shared the same bed.

Of course, her mother was fine with the fact of them sharing beds. They were ninjas, it was bound to happen. They also have been sharing the same bed since they were born, and they've spent the night at each other's houses many times, but KISSING IN THE SAME BED was a definite _no-no_. That was something that would never reach her mother's ears or slip out of Sarada's mouth.

"No, no!", She timidly flapped both hands in an unsteady pattern, "I'm just excited for the festival, that's all.", Sarada guiltily smiled up at her mother. She wasn't lying, she was excited for the festival, but it was more from the fact she'd be going on her first date with her childhood crush.

Sakura raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her daughter's weird acts, "Did you want to go shopping to get something to wear for the festival?"

"Yes please! That would be great, I don't think I have anything nice.", Sarada thought, looking up at the ceiling trying to recall what resided in her closet.

"Okay, honey. We can go after breakfast if you'd like? I don't have work until this afternoon.", Sakura offered.

Sarada gave her mother a content smile in agreement and tied her apron tightly around her waist.

"You never told me who you are going to the Festival with?", Sakura casually tested, knowing that it had to be a boy that was making her act so weird. She's only seen these type of reactions a million times from herself when she was a Genin crushing over Sasuke.

"Oh, you know. I'm just going with Boruto.", Sarada blushed casually not realizing she admitted going with Boruto and had a sweet smile when she said it too.

Usually around her family, if the subject of Boruto was brought up she always had a disgusted look or an annoyed look; Like her father would if Naruto was the subject when they were kids.

"Ahhh, Boruto.", Sakura was right, it was a boy making her daughter happy, "So that's why you are so happy.", Sakura nudged her daughter lightheartedly as an omniscient smirk creased her lips. She figured it out easily. There's no way her daughter would be this excited for a festival. According to her daughter, festivals were "lame", but she went anyways because of her best friend Cho-Cho.

Sarada hummed in happiness until her mind interrupted her with reality. She realized that she just confessed to her mother that she was going with Boruto and that's why she was happy, "Ah! I mean n-no, no mama!", Sarada said flustered, "I am going with Boruto, but friends too!", she tried to recover her slip up, "And I told you, I'm happy because of the festival, not because of stupid Boruto." She huffed trying to act like her usual stubborn self when it came to that boy.

"Okay, honey. Whatever you say.", Sakura snickered with a huge grin, "Don't worry, I won't tell your Papa."

Sarada's shoulders slumped and her eyes glared down to the kitchen floor in defeat, "Thanks mama.", she said monotonously defeated by her own mother then returned back to her work at the cutting board, "Can you please keep this between us, I haven't told anyone yet…", Sarada said a little ashamed.

Sakura looked surprise. Her daughter was always so serious, but she never knew she would act this way about Boruto. She thought she would at least tell her best friend Cho-Cho. She guessed it kind of made sense. Boruto is Boruto. She was probably embarrassed. She noted to bring it up after breakfast.

* * *

Once the two girls finished their breakfast they headed towards town. The decorations were already almost done being set up and people were in a happier than usual.

As they arrived at the shop, the two girls split up to different racks.

"So… Sarada, why haven't you told anyone yet?", Sakura started trying to make usual conversation while not taking her eyes off the clothing she was rummaging through.

Sarada saddened, "About Boruto and I?".

"Hn", her mother said confirming the topic.

"Ah, well.", Sarada rubbed her arm out of shame, "I just want to make sure it works out before I go around telling everyone. Especially Cho-Cho. If she knew, the whole village would know by now.", Sarada stated with a small chuckle that faded off quickly.

Sakura laughed. She knew Sarada's best friend Cho-Cho to well to know that statement was in fact true.

"And...", Sarada continued, "Well we don't really have a label yet anyways, so there is nothing to tell."

Sakura looked shocked again, "Has he not asked you out yet? I'm sure he's just waiting until the festival so it can be a cute moment to do it. Don't worry.", Her mother shot her a sweet reassuring smile.

"That's not it actually…", Sarada said with a hitch in her shaky breath which caught her mother's full attention away from the clothing, "I- I don't know if I want... to be together… officially…", she trailed off, keeping her attention on the clothing she was looking through, but not actually comprehending the clothes she was pushing past.

"But why?", Sakura said drawn into the sitcom of her daughter's life, "You two have been inseparable ever since birth and even more after you were teamed together. Don't you want to be with him?", Sakura tilted her head.

Sarada's happy mood this morning was dimmed down exponentially now, "I do, but that's just it.", she brought her face up to meet her mothers, "What if something goes wrong, Mama. What if I mess something up or we just don't work out and then all of that is gone. He's my best friend, I don't want to lose him!", Sarada rambled and had tears breaching her eyes.

Sakura moved over to her daughter's row and hugged her sympathetically, placing her hand on her daughter's head petting her. "It will be okay honey, he will be there for you no matter what. He always promises you that, and if he is Naruto's son then he won't go back on his word. Plus, he can't take it back or I will beat him into the ground (CHA!). Even if things don't work out, I know you two will still be friends no matter what."

Sakura released her tight hug slightly to see her daughter clearer and brushed hair out of her face, "listen sweetie, relationships are tough. Your father put my emotions through literal hell when we were younger (and well, now.), but I still love him no matter and he loves me. Even If you and Boruto don't work out, you both will still hold each other very dear to each other just like Naruto and I. Naruto is like my brother now and you see how we act. But at a time, when we were on a team together, he had feelings for me that I just couldn't reciprocate. No matter, he still cherished me, and I him."

"Things will be okay Sarada, but you won't know until you try.", Sakura finished her mother knows all speech.

Sarada squeezed her mother tight one last time and wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you mama, you always know what to say.", the two smiled at each other and broke their hug in the middle of the shop.

"Now let's get you something to wear so you will be irresistible, Shannaroooo!", Sakura yelled a little too loud while pumping her fist in the air.

People in the shop stared at Sakura. Sarada brought her mother's hand down, "Okay but let's go to a different store, because now you embarrassed us. Also, they have nothing good here.", The two girls laughed together and made their way through town.

* * *

("Smile!")

Sakura stayed true to her word. Mother Haruno bought her daughter a beautiful dress to wear to the festival. Sakura pinned Sarada's hair into an up do with silver jewels and pins. Sarada was overjoyed with how her outfit was piecing together thanks to her mother's help. She also helped Sarada put on light make up to make her original beauty more enhanced. They were just about done and it was almost time for Boruto to pick Sarada up.

Sarada was nervous and was thoroughly debating if she should back out, put on comfy clothes, and just eat ice cream all night.

"Don't worry, you look amazing and I give you permission to break his ribs if he breaks your heart.", Sakura gave her daughter a thumbs up, and lifted up the camera to take a picture of her only daughter's soon to be most cherished memory.

Sarada laughed at her mom's comment. She knew she was being serious. Her parents were very over protective when it came to their only child. Plus, with her mom being a top class medical ninja she could almost heal the broken ribs perfectly, but she would obviously leave enough pain for him to have to endure for his sins committed.

Sarada smiled for her picture and after it was done she heard a knock at the door. Sakura smiled at Sarada excitedly and Sarada shot her mother a nervous look shaking her head no. Sakura mouthed for her daughter to breathe and relax as she went and open the door.

As Sakura opened the door she was met with a tall, handsome, well-dressed boy who was actually able to tame his mop of blond hair this time. He reminded her of a younger sweeter Naruto.

"Oh my, don't you look so handsome, Boruto.", Sakura gawked at the young boy.

"These are for you, aunty Sakura.", he pulled held a beautiful bouquet arranged from the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"What is this for?", Sakura said appreciatively taking the bouquet and allowing the boy to enter into their home. She has never seen him so gentlemen like.

"It's a thanks, for allowing me to take your daughter out.", he said embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck as he then made eye contact with Sarada. His mouth slowly gaped open and his arm dropped to his side. His hands were getting clammy again as they balled into a nervous fist.

Sakura left to put the bouquet in water in the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"You know if you leave your mouth open like that you might catch flies.", Sarada snarkily spoke.

Boruto quickly closed his mouth and gulped, "Y-you Look very beautiful, Sarada...", he half murmured.

Sarada blushed and turned her face away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him in the eye, "idiot.".

"Sarada that's no way to treat your date.", Sakura laughed coming back from the kitchen. Her daughter was so much like Sasuke. She really needed to give this girl some flirting lessons, "Now, you two get together so I can get a picture," she said rushing them with a waving hand to get next to each other as she picked up the camera with her other hand.

The boy walked from his position at the door next to the girl by the stairs he would be sharing the evening with. His face had a blush of pink across it.

The two stood stiff next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, looking like deer in the head lights. Sakura took the picture anyway so she could make fun of the two in the future for being so awkward.

"Okay, now one where you two act like you actually like each other and get along.", she said amused behind the camera.

The two kids looked at each other and didn't know what to do. Gosh they were so helplessly awkward!

Sakura's shoulders wilted into a slumped defeat and marched to them, "Hmm… okay let's see.".

She said regaining her posture and propping a finger to tap on her chin while she thought. She put Boruto closer to Sarada and put his arm to settle on the indent of her waist. She then put Sarada's hand to reach behind him and rest on the mid of his back and he stiffened at her touch, but Sakura forced him to loosen up. She then pushed them closer to where Sarada was practically leaning against him to hold herself up.

Sakura told them to smile but they gave her a forced cheeky smile. She dropped the camera and huffed, "You guys are giving me a really hard time."

"You're not making it easy, Mama!", Sarada grunted, giving her mother an angry pout.

"Just give me a smile like you two used to when you were kids.", Sakura thought some more, "Remember that one time when you two were 5. When you both were playing with kitchen stuff and Boruto dropped flour on his head and was covered head to toe.", Sakura started to laugh.

The two teens looked at each other and the room burst with uncontrollable laughter.

"My mom couldn't get the flour off of me for about a week. It was everywhere! It also didn't help that Sarada got into your honey the same day and decided it was a good idea to pour it all over my head.", Boruto added to Sakura's story.

The two smiled at each other fondly still laughing hysterically. Sakura took the picture, "Hey we weren't ready!", Boruto snapped.

"Too bad, youre going to be late. Now go have fun you two!", Sakura said pushing them out of the door by their backs.

"Okay, okay. I'll be home late mama so don't wait up.", Sarada said giving her mother an irritated look for pushing them out.

* * *

-Note-

Thank you to anyone who has been reading this story as well as has favorited and followed.

I still have more chapters to upload.

Keep a look out for the new chapters. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unexpected Turn of Events

It was the day of the event. Boruto just picked Sarada up from her house to go to the festival. The two teens walked the streets of the village together comfortably, with Boruto humming happily. As the festival came closer into their sight, Sarada stopped.

"All our friends are going to be here…", Sarada said starting to regret going again. 

"Yeah? It's going to be fun! Come on Sarada, don't chicken out on me now.", Boruto said with a childish pouty face. 

"It's not fun I'm worried about, it's us.", She said frantically pointing between them. 

"Us?", Boruto questioned. 

"Yeah! They can't know we are… well were…", Sarada stopped. That was the whole point they were here. Was to figure out what they were! 

Boruto nodded understanding their dilemma, "So we will just act normal, right?", he said adverting his gaze and throwing two hands above his head. 

Sarada understood what he was saying but still saddened, "…But, isn't this supposed to be a date?" 

Boruto dropped his wondering gaze to meet hers and removed his hands from the back of his head to grab ahold of her hands. He gave her a sweet smile and a light pink blush, "We don't have to act like a couple just to be a couple. We'll do our usual and have fun. That usually works for us." 

Sarada blushed back and nodded eagerly, "Okay! Let's have fun.", She said as she punched his shoulder and started to run towards the event. 

"Hey, wait for me!", Boruto said with a now huge smile plastered as he ran to catch up with her. 

* * *

As they reached the front gates of the festival they were met with their group of friends. Everyone was there… and it seemed like Boruto and Sarada weren't the only ones who got the idea to finally pair up. 

Shikadai surprisingly asked Sumire out. Inojin was with Boruto's sister Himiwari. Which left a twitch in Boruto's eye that Sarada had to stop by tightly clenching his arm. As long as she was happy he was happy, right…? Boruto let out a breath of frustration and continued scouting their friends. Wasabi, Namida, Cho-Cho, Mitsuki, Denki, Metal, and Iwabee decided not to pair off, but stay in a big group. Which was fine. They were all in a group after all, just some decided to spend most of their night by the side of someone special. 

Boruto looked down at Sarada and smiled sentimentally. Yeah, he was with someone special… 

Sarada looked up at him feeling his stare and a blushed took over her face as she gave him a gentle glimmer back.

"Woah, don't tell me you two finally decided to get together?", Shikadai enthusiastically put together. which was more than his normal tone of disinterest. 

Everyone's attention turned towards them out of shock and the two teens stiffened. Sarada realized her arm was still lovingly wrapped around him from trying to get him to stop freaking out over Inojin and Hima. She quickly unwrapped her arm from his and took a huge, awkward side step to the left putting a decent amount of space between them. 

"What? No! we definitely are _NOT_ together", Boruto tried to emphasize, half hunched over shaking both his hands frantically at his friend. 

Everyone looked at him in disbelief then turned their attention to Sarada, "Then why was your arm lovingly wrapped around Boruto, Hmmmm?", Cho-Cho chimed from behind her bag of potato chips. 

Sarada's eye twitch out of irritation, "I was trying to stop him from killing Inojin!", She spat in a bland, monotonous, threatening voice shot at her friend for going against her as she pointed at the boy who had Boruto's sister's arm wrapped around him the same way she just did to Boruto. 

Boruto's eyes twitch again at the thought and locked onto Inojin with a deep yearning of murder on his mind. Hima was his baby sister. Now, given she was 16 and they were all 18 made it fine since they were close in age, but that was still his baby sister. 

"Why would he want to kill Inojin?", Mitskui said delirious of every situation. 

"If you hurt her I will murder you Inojin.", Boruto spat. His sister laughed while Inojin's face was lifeless now. Everyone laughed at Boruto's seriousness. 

Inojin and him were friends, sure, but Hima ALWAYS comes first. 

"Oh, stop it. I'll be fine onii-chan.", Hima said in her usual sweet voice and rubbed Inojin's arm reassuringly that she would stop Boruto from killing him. 

After that mishap, Cho-Cho clung to Sarada for the beginning of the night. 

"Oh, come on Sarada. I only was thinking what was best for you.", Cho-Cho said through the muffling of her chewing potato chips. 

"And going against me was best for me?", Sarada said with her heartless tone. 

"You know Boruto is perfect for you.", Cho-Cho said nonchalantly with her hand wrapped around Sarada's arm. 

Sarada blushed without Cho-Cho seeing. She looked over to her right where, with some space between them, Boruto was walking with his hands in both his pockets, his signature posture. He was laughing with Mitsuki, her other teammate. 

Boruto turned to look over to the girl he was yearning to be with and saw she was already staring. They exchanged sweet smiles.

Sarada gave a slight shrug and mouthed, "Sorry", while she tilted her head, indicated at Cho-Cho who was taking over her time for the night. 

She didn't mind. She loved her best friend. She loved spending time with her. She was usually the only reason she went to these things. But now she had a new reason to be here. She was supposed to be with him. Her face saddened a little as she looked away to respond to something Cho-Cho said. 

Boruto saddened as well and turned his gaze to the floor. 

"What's wrong, Boruto?", Mitsuki noticed his shift in expression from their previous mood when talking. 

Boruto lifted his gaze to steal another glance at Sarada and gave a loving sigh. Returning his gaze to the path in front of them he blandly stated, "It's nothing, don't worry." 

"Ahhhh, you want to be with, Sarada!", Mitsuki unusually figured out. 

"Hey, don't be so loud!", Boruto said trying to hush his friend nonchalantly. No one was supposed to know anything, "Look yes. Okay, I was supposed to spend tonight with Sarada, but you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, you got that?" 

Mitsuki nodded in agreement to the secrecy, "Why aren't you with her?" 

Boruto looked back at Sarada and saw the other girl clingily attached to his girl's arm, "Cho-Cho doesn't seem in the mood to let her out of her site without starting a war.", he said depressed. 

"Hmm that seems like her.", Mitsuki nodded, placing a finger to his chin. He stared at the two girls oblivious to how girls worked. 

Boruto's eyes grew with excitement as he thought of a new plan, "Mitsuki! I know a way you can help me." 

"Hmm?", was all he replied. 

"You gotta spend the time at the festival with Cho-Cho so I can spend the night with Sarada", Boruto said clasping two hands together begging. 

"Okay", was all Mitsuki casually agreed with. 

"Really?! You'd do that?" 

Mitsuki shrugged, "I don't see why not. I am friends with Cho-Cho. I can spend time with her.", he said and walked over to the two girls. 

Boruto stood up straight and watched in question as his friend easily went over to the girls. 

Mitsuki was so weird. He'd do anything Boruto asked of him. Which was good for him, but he didn't understand how he would easily abide by what someone else told him to do. 

Boruto watched as the events unfolded. Mitsuki greeted the two girls which made them stop walking so that they could talk. Cho-Cho blushed as Mitsuki spoke, her eyes grew the shape of hearts as she turned to her friend apologizing as she easily unwrapped her arm from Sarada's to now cling onto Mitsuki's. Cho-Cho waved her friend a happy goodbye as she walked away with her new prince charming. 

Sarada was frozen and her face looked like she just saw something she would never forget. 

Boruto was confused and had no idea what Mitsuki had said to make everyone act so out of character. He decided to walk up to his, finally now, date to see what happened. 

Without even acknowledging him, once Boruto was in close enough space to hear, Sarada started, "What did you tell Mitsuki?", she said still in awe.

"I told him to help me out and hang out with Cho-Cho for the night so I could have you.", Boruto said confused on the issue. 

"And he agreed easily? What was in it for him?", Sarada contemplated, trying to piece together everything. 

"No, he agreed easily.", Boruto shrugged not seeing the big deal, "He said Cho-Cho was his friend and he didn't mine spending time with her." 

Sarada looked up at him in surprise. 

"What's that look for?" Boruto tried analyzing. 

"Mitsuki didn't come over here to hang out with her as '_just friends_'. He greeted us, met eyes with Cho-Cho very dramatically, almost like we were in some sort of love story. He then romantically stated a poem he read that reminded him of how beautiful she was, and continued to ask her out and to spend the rest of the time at the festival with him.", Sarada explained. 

"HE What?! He asked her out? So… their like… together?", he said childish as he interlocked his hand to emphasize together. 

"Yeah.", Sarada said dumfounded, still with a loss of words. She had never seen Mitsuki, her teammate since the academy, show so much emotion before. 

"Wow.", Boruto expressed amazed, as he stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head watching the new couple at a game booth having fun, "Never knew Mitsuki had game." 

Sarada playfully hit Boruto's stomach and laughed, "Yeah too bad you don't have any.", she stated as she walked away. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?", he said offended, quickening his speed to meet her side, "I got us time together for the night now! Can't you appreciate me a little?", he wore a pout on his face that Sarada quickly replaced with a smile when she smiled brightly up at him. 

Sarada wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his arm, "You did. Thank you.", she said keeping the affectionate smile to linger on her face. 

Boruto blushed and genuinely smiled back. He was liking this feeling she gave him. He was liking her being close to him. And he was definitely liking her sweet side. 

He needed to try to get on this side more often instead of her anger side. It was way better than being punched into oblivion, just like her mom does to his dad. His dad and he did a pretty good job at getting on those two-girl's bad side. 

* * *

-Note-

So I just realized how small these chapters are, but I feel like it kind of gives a more clean put together feeling.

Plus, if you don't want to read a lot all at one time, it gives a good stopping point.

Maybe? lol let me know how you guys feel.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time Together.

"Where do you wanna go first?", Boruto asked excited as he scanned all the booths, carnival games, and rides. 

Sarada lifted her head from his arm easily and brought her left finger to her chin to think just like her mother would do, seems like those two share a lot of traits. Boruto thought it was the cutest thing and was definitely glad she inherited that, it added to her adorableness. 

"Let's go over there!", she said pointing to a booth where you threw kunai at a dart board. Boruto and Sarada were really competitive so he knew their night was going to be fun. She slid her hand down his arm and intertwined her fingers with his to guide him in a hurried motion to the booth. 

Boruto blushed at her intimacy, but once they approached the booth and analyzed what they had to do for the game, He shot her a competitive grin and said, "You're on!" 

After a second round of them both not being able to hit the middle of the bored with the stupid rubber kunai that stuck to nothing. Boruto finally made one stick and won a medium sized Kurama. He gave her a competitive smirk from winning, then handed it over to her. 

"What's this for? You won…", she said with a blush, but stern tone of declining. Holding the soft stuff animal that was placed in her hands, she stared at it, cherishing it. 

"Sarada. I'm trying to be 'Romantic'", he air quoted, "just take it." 

The two laughed at his stupid attempt. She playfully shoved her side into his, pushing him a little to the right until they swayed back together, "Thank you.", She said as she blushed back at the toy. 

"Plus, now you can remember me defeating you.", he said playfully giving her a taunting wink. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and they both laughed. 

"Okay where to next?" Boruto said, putting both hands on his hips ready to conquer the festival. 

"You pick this time, I picked the kunai game", she said. 

"Hmmmm. Okay! Let's go on a ride!", Boruto excitedly said, pointing to one ride that went in a circle fast. The ride shoved you back and forth in the seat which would make them ram into each other. 

He offered to hold the stuffed toy he won her so she wouldn't have to hold it all night. This also gave him the opportunity to resume their previous state of hand holding. 

He knew Sarada had the same thrill excitement level as him. He had no problem worrying about if she'd be able to handle a ride, or not want to go on one. They were too alike to even think for a second one of them wouldn't like something.

The two settled into their seat on the ride. Sarada put her new plush toy in the space next to her so she would have a cushion when she flung towards her metal side of the cart. The two excitedly put the one lap bar down which was loose, as usual for these types of rides. They knew it would be fun because they'd have to stop themselves from sliding to each side of the cart. Except Sarada started to get worried when she glanced at the now grown, muscle consumed, 18-year-old Boruto to her right, that was definitely bigger than her in the same cart. She knew she was about to get crushed if he slammed his body into hers on this ride. 

Boruto caught her worried stare and caught on to their size differences that was troubling her, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on breaking you.", he laughed and stared back in front of them. 

Sarada let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't his usual mischievous self. She got ready to enjoy the ride since he said he decided to spare her life for the night. 

As the ride started out slow, she felt the light breeze rush against her cheeks and sift through her hair. Boruto watched as she closed her eyes and accepted the refreshing air pour onto her, as she enjoyed the feeling of the night. 

Once the ride started to get faster and faster, Sarada started to slip to both sides. Finally, she rammed into Boruto's side by accident, letting out a harsh, "Oof!", and she couldn't hold her position securely anymore.

"Sorry!", she yelled over the loud noise of the machine, wind, and screams from other enthusiastic riders.

Boruto let out a loud laugh even though she just rammed her whole body into his side, "It's okay.", he managed through his laughter of having fun. He then wrapped his arm around her side and held her close to him in their shared seat, "So you don't slide around anymore.", he suggested with a wink, while holding her closer. 

Sarada blushed a deep red with her gleaming wide eyes and gave a settle nod. This was everything she wanted and more. Boruto was being so gentlemen like. She wasn't used to that, usually he was obnoxious and always fighting with her. It was nice to see this caring side of him. 

After they got off the ride dizzily, they joined their friends for some more arcade games. 

Sarada was winning most of the games at first, but Boruto tended to make a comeback. Back and forth their points tied up. They were enjoying each other's competitiveness and the fact they could keep up with each other when it came to the same interest. 

The whole night everyone was laughing with their dates and group of friends it was wonderful. 

When the night was almost over. Everyone was gathering to get ready for fireworks. All their friends were leaving towards the grass designated area to watch, but Boruto quickly snagged Sarada's hand and slipped away from the group. 

Once they reached the outside of their group's notice, Sarada began, "Hey, where are we going? We're going to miss the fireworks with everyone.", She said following the boy who held her hand, but still looking back to watch her friends leave. 

"Shhh, we're going somewhere special.", Boruto said secretively, as he hid to the side of a tent with her. Scanning his surroundings too make sure his friends weren't looking so they wouldn't follow. 

Finally, he held her hand tighter causing her to blush. The warm feeling gave her tingles before he began to run again with her towards the exit of the festival. 

Sarada didn't understand where he was taking her, but she just enjoyed the giddy boy as his combed hair started to fall out of place while they ran. 

Once they reached a certain spot Boruto stopped and looked up. It was almost time for the fireworks to start. 

* * *

-Note-

I realized this story has definitely been spaced out into a whole bunch of smaller chapters.

I am just now realizing this now that i'm posting it.

They're pretty short and sweet though. Kind of cute, right?

Maybe? lol

I think it's just hard for me to concentrate on editing a huge blob of a chapter so I impulsively separated everything.

If you think the story will be better if I combined chapters let me know and I can definitely do that!

If not, then enjoy the sweet and simple. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Hideaway Date with a Goodnight's Resolve

"Why are we at the bottom of the Hokage mountain?", Sarada said in question and propped a hand on her hip.

"We're not. Were supposed to be up there.", He said pointing to the top of the carved mountain heads with a big grin.

She couldn't understand what could possibly be up there. They went here all the time when they were kids. It was their usual meeting spot, but there wasn't really much special about it except for rock…

Sarada was suddenly swooped in to Boruto's arms bridal style, as she frightenly wrapped herself around his neck when he started to jump freely up the mountain.

"Boruto!", Sarada yelled at the sudden jerkiness from being lifted off the ground without warning. She definitely did not trust him to not drop her. He was known for his clumsiness. Boruto just gave a happy grin to her and continued to keep his eyes on his target. While she was a ninja and could handle figuring something out falling from high heights, she was in a dress… She did not have the mobility she would like to be able to figure something out quick enough.

Once they reached the top if the Hokage's stone heads, Boruto set his crush down gently to stand on her own two feet. She brushed out the wrinkles in her dress and stood up to face Boruto to yell at him.

Her angered expression vanished when she saw her tall, yellow mopped hair boy, standing in front of her with a single flower in his hand which perfectly matched her dress. He stood to the side of a cute setting he planned. He had dim lanterns to help light up the darkness of the night, but not take over their view, and he had comfy blankets laid out for them to sit on with pillows, and food and drinks for them to enjoy.

Sarada was overwhelmed, "This… it's so beautiful Boruto."

"Not as beautiful as you, Sarada.", he said closing the space between them and handing her the dainty flower.

"W-what about the fireworks?", Sarada worried. While she would rather spend time with Boruto up here, it wasn't everyday they got to see fireworks in the village.

"That's why we are here. It's the perfect view!", he said joyously pointing to their view that over looked the whole village and festival.

It was such a beautiful view. You could see the different colors of the fun festival lights, and people having a blast with their loved ones. Not only was the festival beautiful. The village's natural lights were a view to see too. She forgot about this view. Her village that she grew up in was a constant site from up close, but taking a step back to take the whole thing in was breath taking. Everything was perfect.

Sarada giggled at his excitement and was in a trance from her view. Boruto blushed and interlaced his fingers between hers. Everything was perfect by just having her here.

"Why don't you show me what you got planned", she said sweetly, bringing her eyes away from her view of the village to her view of the guy she was desperately falling for. He made it so easy.

* * *

He nodded and led her to their place on the blanket. He unpacked his picnic basket with her favorite foods.

They both leaned back on both their arms to prop themselves up to watch the fireworks. As the fireworks started Boruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl next to him. The booming lights in the sky lit her face up with every color that complimented her so well. She was so beautiful.

Sarada tore her eyes from the amazing sight of exploding lights and met her gaze with Boruto. She gave him a cute smile of enjoyment and laid her head to rest on his shoulder, "Thank you, Boruto", she purred, leaning closer into him as she watched their view.

"For what?", he said blinking rapidly confused.

"For giving me an amazing night. I didn't expect any of this. You are always full of surprises and this time in a good way.", She chuckled at the thought of her troublesome friend always causing commotion with everything he did, but tonight, it was a good troublesome.

Boruto blushed and leaned his head to rest on top of hers, "I should be thanking you.", he joined her chuckle.

"Me?", she said confused, tilting her head slightly so she could look up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you for giving me this chance, Sarada.", he said thoughtfully meeting her eyes, then bringing his view back at the fireworks, enjoying their close proximity.

Sarada smiled overjoyed and returned to lean her head on his shoulder. She was glad she gave him this chance. She was glad he confessed and she confess back. She was very glad how everything was turning out. She was glad that, maybe, possibly, they were going to be something more, more than just friends.

* * *

Once the last firework of the finale ended, the two broke their spell of being intertwined with one another.

"It's getting late, I should get home soon.", Sarada began, not really wanting to break their moment.

"I'll walk you.", Boruto agreed. He wanted to spend every moment he could with her.

After Boruto packed everything up, time passed and he was met with Sarada in front of her house door getting ready to say goodbye for the night.

"I wish it didn't have to end…I-I had a really great night with you.", he said sheepishly rubbing his arm.

"Me too.", she whispered looking at the floor.

She looked up to meet her onyx, crystal eyes with his blue, oceanic eyes, "I had a great time tonight. Thank you, again.", she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Boruto held the spot where her lips placed warmth and blushed, "I did too, thank you for agreeing to come with me.", he returned.

"Goodnight, Boruto.", she gave a small wave followed with one last beautiful smile.

"Goodnight…", he breathed lovingly, still holding his cheek as he walked out of the gates the enclosed her house from the street.

* * *

Once Sarada closed her front door behind her, she leaned her back against it and smiled reminiscing her night, giggling child like to herself. She then met her hands to her lips that pecked his cheek. She remembered the night of their mission, where it all started. Their kiss was so passionate towards each other. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't fake, it was perfect, and amazing for a first kiss. She didn't want to rush anything though, and definitely left him with enough to be wanting more, but herself as well.

She made her way up the stairs that led to her room. She was only able take her hair out and take her shoes off when she heard a couple taps on her balcony sliding door. With her new messy / still dressed up look she treaded softly to her sliding glass door.

She knew it could only be one person. When she opened the door, she was met with her favorite blond mop of hair, dressed in a white button up with rolled sleeves, half untucked into his black slacks, and holding his suit coat over one shoulder. She guessed he was getting ready to have the same idea as her of changing when he decided to come over.

"And what occasion do I owe this pleasant surprise to?", She beamed stepping out onto her balcony and closing the door behind her.

"I got half way home and I realized I forgot something.", Boruto said slightly nervous.

She didn't remember taking anything of his or him leaving anything, "What did you forget?"

"You never gave me an answer, Miss SA-RA-DA", he pestered with a big grin showing his obnoxiously straight and white teeth.

"That's definitely not helping your case", she said with a mean glean in her eye.

"Oh. come on I'm just messing with you, ya know.", he said with the same grin pushing a loose strand of her now taken out hair behind her ear.

Sarada shivered at his touch and from a quick cold breeze. Boruto automatically reacted and wrapped his coat he had slung in his hand around her shoulders.

"Thanks…", she said nervously, pulling at the edges of the coat to bring it more around her.

He leaned his back against the railing and looked up at the stars above them, "You know, Sarada… if you don't feel the same way as I do, I can take it. I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me just because of tonight. Although, I had the best night of my life…", Boruto brought his gaze to hers sweetly lingering on her gleaming eyes, "Every night with you is the best night of my life."

Sarada's heart was pounding at the thought of tonight. He was too much to handle. She looked back to her room she could see through the sliding glass door. There was a new addition to her bed which was the Kurama he won for her.

"What are you smiling about?", Boruto chimed in to interrupt her thoughts.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Boruto.", she gave him a sweet smile and he returned it, "I always have fun with you.", he perked up a little. He was glad she could have fun with him, "Even if you are an idiot sometimes, well... most of the times.", he gave her a slight glare as she laughed to herself.

"In all honesty though, tonight was amazing. I'm glad I got to spend it with you. I would definitely like to spend more nights like this with you, if you feel the same.", she said with eyes gleaming up at him.

"I would like that.", he said blushing while bringing back the question that has been eating away at the two teens since their last mission, "So… what does that make us now?"

Sarada paused, he stole her question that he left in her mind, "What would you prefer us to be?".

Boruto stopped and stared at the beauty in front of him. He realized he had to ask her properly instead of beating around the bush like his usual childish ways. She deserved it, she deserved so much. He gulped and took one of her hands, softly intertwining a couple of their fingers, "Sarada… will you be my girlfriend?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, I guess.", she chimed teasing him, but returning with an actual answer, "Yes… I would love to be, Boruto Uzumaki.", she finished when she poked two lingering fingers to his soft forehead, just like the night they had kissed, showing her families known symbol of affection.

* * *

-Note-

Sorry to anyone who had notifications on for when I updated this story. Definitely had to be annoying with me posting all these in one shot.

But hey! Now you are updated that this story is officially completed! WooooOoOoooO.

I have gone through this story numerous times and even had my computer read it to me so I could catch any mistakes. I will most likely also go through and re-read the whole thing to see how it flows and see if I can catch any mistakes.

Please let me know if you have found any mistakes, have any comments, or suggestions on how to make my work better.

Thanks for following along with this story and showing interest.

Hope you enjoyed :)

S.S.B


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Worried

* * *

"I'll get it Mama!", Sarada chirped, as she bounced excitedly down the steps to the front door, "Boruto, right on time!"

Sakura hummed happily as she dried her hands off on a kitchen towel and untied her apron. She made her way out of the kitchen to meet the young boy at the door along with her daughter. Sakura froze in position as she felt the energy in the room shift to a dark one. Her eyes grew fiercely wide as she felt an unnerving eyebrow raise from the living room couch as Boruto and Sarada hugged at the door.

"Sasuke, don't you dare!"

Before she knew it, a flash of black beat her words. A tall, dark hovering figure's grasp upheld the bright young man mid-air by the collar. A face shadowed by raven hair was only presented by threatening blood red eyes, "You are too close to my daughter."

A loud gulp came from the frightened, hanging 18-year-old boy, as he gripped his shirt.

Two furious glares followed from the doorway,

"Papa!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared back unamused, until he caught glance of both women rolling up their sleeve to their right arms. He scoffed, angrily tossing the boy into the plush, grassy yard to his left. He grabbed his daughter by the upper arm and drug her into the kitchen.

Sakura winced at the boy who thakfully landed with no injuries and held up an apologetic index finger, "Just one minute, Boruto."

* * *

"I said no boys"

"Until I'm 18!"

Sasuke sluggishly looked back towards Sakura, "She's 18, honey."

Sasuke growled while rolling his eyes and looked back to his dainty daughter, who definitely was not at all dainty, "No."

"Yes.", Sarada sternly replied in defense, propping two furious hands on her hip.

"Not until your 40."

"You can't keep changing the age!"

Sasuke dropped his head in his hand, "Why the idiot's son? What about Shikadai, or no one at all?", he grumbled.

Sakura laughed and leaned against the doorframe to watch.

"Papa, I can choose whoever I want.", Sarada unenthusiastically retorted, crossing her arms.

Sasuke looked Sakura for help, but only got a sweet giggle of enjoyment to add to his case. He idely tore his gaze back to Sarada and glared un-approvingly at his only child.

Sarada smiled her brightest smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, papa. Love you!", she shouted happily, running to the door and quickly closing it behind her before the discussion could get any deeper.

Sasuke sighed, and Sakura pushed off of the door frame to hug her husband from behind with a large smile plastered.

"If they get married, our family will be connected with his."

Sakura laughed, moving underneath his arm to hug the front of him, "I know."

He raised an eyebrow in question, wrapping his lone arm around her, "And you're okay with that?"

Sakura chuckled, "No, but she is. Plus, he is practically already a part of our family. He comes over uninvited all the time.", she chimed.

Sasuke sighed, dropping his forehead to his wife's, "Tsk. He'll be over even more than that now."

Sakura stiffened at the idea, wincing her eyes shut at his words.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly to see her worried expression and smirked at her, "Now you're worried."

* * *

A lot of you asked for Sasuke's reaction. I could have gone more in depth, but I wanted to leave off with something short and sweet for now. Maybe somewhere in the future i will change it.

Thank you all for your support.


End file.
